Bubbles and Boomer: The Story of Love
by DramioneXLove
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer are great roommate and one night Bubbles has a nightmare where Boomer gets hurt really bad and that night she asks to spend the night with Boomer and finds out some things she was never told and after her and Boomer get married she finds out Boomer is cheating on her with Brat but Bubbles pretends to never know so she can protect her daughter. Only OCs are mine
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the PPg and RRB characters, just future OC's and the ppg and rrb's kids that come in later

Bubbles was sitting in her room in her college dorm. On the other side of the door was her roommate Boomer Jojo the ruff s room. The day had just ended and Boomer already was going to bed. Bubbles had just fallen asleep and was dreaming, dreaming about Boomer.

*Bubbles Dream*

Bubbles was walking to the park with Boomer and they were talking about the siblings. Bubbles said Blossom is so bossy and always tells us what to do. Uhhhh its soooo annoying. (No offense to Bloss which is my fave) You should see how Brick treats us at home. Boomer replied. just then a red cloud appeared and HIM came out of the red cloud and HIM picked Boomer up by the neck with his claw and Bubbles saw this and said NOO BOOMER, HIM STOP THIS! then HIM turned around and saw Bubbles and said Oh you brought a friend, A PUFF TO BE EXACT, to watch you die. That is nice of you Boomer. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bubbles said and then HIM disappeared by into his red cloud and dropped Boomer before doing so. Bubbles looked at Boomer and he had bruises all over his body and blood was come out from the side of his neck and out of both arms and he had 2 black eyes. Then

*THE END OF DREAM*

AHHH. Bubbles said when she woke up and realized it was just a dream. Ok it was just a dream. She then got up and and walked to the door and knocks on Boomer s door and Boomer answers and says What do you want Bubbles? She replies Can I spend the night with you? Boomer says Ok Bubbles if you need to. Thanks Boomer she said.  
*THE NEXT DAY*

Boomer woke up first and got up and walked to the Kitchen and started to cook breakfast and while that was happening Bubbles was starting to wake up and could smell pancakes, eggs, and sausage. She said Mmm, My favorite. She then went to her room and got dressed. She was wearing a baby blue crop top with a dark blue small rest on to of it. She was also wearing a baby blue and dark blue checkered mini skirt and some teal high heels and white tights. She put her hair in a pony tail and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast and asked " What are you making Boomer?" Boomer said " I am making pancakes, eggs, and sausage which is your favorite. Right?" " Right" Bubbles replied. then breakfast was ready and they sat down. Boomer asked " Bubbles why did you ask to spend the night in my room?" " To be honest I had a nightmare were you got hurt really, really bad by HIM and I think I had the nightmare because I have had a odd crush on you since we were 5 ... But I am afraid you don't feel the same way Boomer." Bubbles said " Bubbles I have liked you since the first day I saw you and you should know from my gestures last night of letting you spend the night in my room." " So you feel the same way Boomer." Bubbles asked. "Yes" Boomer said and then he kissed Bubbles then there was a noise from behind the door and Boomer opened the door only to find the reds and greens kissing. Ahem.. Boomer and Bubbles cleared their throats to get there siblings attention. Ahhh the reds and greens screamed. Bubbles put her hands on her hips. Boomer asked What is the meaning of this guys? Brick and Blossom said We were sp- the greens put their hands of their sibling mouths. We came to tell you that you need to get ready for graduation in half an hour. Butch said and Buttercup said and Blossom and Brick have a surprise to tell you after the graduation because she already told us. Okay. Bubbles and Boomer said then they went to their rooms and put on their graduation gowns and caps on.

*3 Hours Later*

Finally we graduated college... Bubbles said Now what is your surprise Blossom? Blossom replied I m pregnant with Brick s baby twins by 3 months. Bubbles mouth dropped Yay I will get to be an Bloss. Blossom said Thanks Bubbles and I have an ultrasound tomorrow if you want to come. OK BLOSSOM Bubbles replied

*Later that Evening*

BOOMER! Bubbles yelled not feeling great. What wrong Bubbles? Boomer replied and Bubbles said I do- bubbles failed to finish her sentence and she ran to the bathroom and Boomer was following her and heard her throw up. Bubbles are you ok in there? NO this has been happening since after breakfast. Bubbles said What do you mean? Boomer said When I went to go get dressed for graduation I threw up all over the floor, that is what took m- she couldn t finish, throwing up again. Bubbles I m calling Blossom and Buttercup they may know what's going on. Ok ? Boomer said. Ok Boomer. said walking out of the bathroom *10 MINUTES LATER*

I m here. Blossom called out Finally but where is Buttercup? Boomer asked Oh she and Butch are having some alone time with each other. Blossom said. Boomer said Oh Ooh La La. BOOMER! Blossom and Bubbles yelled. Oh you're here Blossom but where is Buttercup? Bubbs said She and Butch are having some alone time . Bloss said Oh ok. Bubbs said Ok Blossom I called you over because apparently since the morning Bubbles has been throwing up. Ok is she sick? Bloss said No Bubbs said Boomer can I talk to Bubbles alone for a few minutes please. Bloss said sure Boomer said *after Boomer left the room* Bubbles if you're not sick it could only be one thing . And what is that Bloss? You're pregnant Bubbles Are you sure Bloss? Well you have to take the test to be sure and luckily I brought one just in case. Here. Blossom said. Ok. If you re sure Bloss. Bubbles said *10 Minutes Later*  
BLOSSOM! Bubbles yelled. Yes Blossom said You look and tell me ok. Ok Blossom said 


	2. Chapter 3

Disclamer- i don't own anything except the OC's

*10 Minutes Later*  
BLOSSOM! Bubbles yelled. Yes Blossom said You look and tell me ok. Ok Blossom said

l l = Positive l = Negative

l l

Oh My God. Bubbles you're pregnant. WHAT?! Bubbles started to cry then Blossom heard a knock on the door and Boomer said I ll get it and then Bubbs and Bloss heard a What the f***!? from Boomer. SCARLET! Boomer said in a happy tone then Bubbles starting crying harder and said Boomer s already got a girlfriend. WAHHHHH! Bubbles are you sure because you can t jump to conclusions. Ok ? Blossom said Ok Bubbles said. now back to the topic if you may Blossom said When was the night of conception ? Blossom said Bubbles replied L-last night...OMG I KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS Who the father is of what ? Boomer said walking in the room. M-m-my b-b-bab-b-by. Bubbles said You mean i m i going to be an uncle and a father. Boomers the father Bubbles? Blossom asked Yea Bubbles said giving a weak smile and blushing and red under her eyes from crying so hard. Boomer now that i m pregnant with your kid or kids you have to dump the Scarlet girl. Bubbles said in a serious tone of voice. Boomer started to laugh really hard and Bubbles said What so funny ? Boomer stopped laughing and said First of all she s married, second she has 4 kids and has 4 more on the way, third she is 8 years older than me, and four she my big sister. oh...wait you have a sister Boomer. I never knew that. Bubbles said and Boomer replied We- and was interrupted by Scarlet and she said My brothers don t talk about me that much 


End file.
